¿vendrás a verme?
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: ¿Vendrás a verme? Ese era mi pensamiento en este momento. Sé que terminamos mal, sé que ya no tenemos comunicación alguna, pero lo único que tengo en mi mente, en estos momentos eres tú.


¿Vendrás a verme? Ese era mi pensamiento en este momento. Sé que terminamos mal, sé que ya no tenemos comunicación alguna, pero lo único que tengo en mi mente, en estos momentos eres tú. El otro día tuve un sueño, uno muy curiosos. Es como si nada hubiera pasado, nunca hubiésemos dejado de hablar. Éramos pareja. Tú me aceptabas, tú me reconocías como tal, no tenías ese miedo estúpido de que si tu familia se enterase o de que tu ex pareja supiera de nosotros. No había nada de ello, solo éramos los dos y estábamos juntos, acostados en una cama abrazados. Como tantas veces estuvimos en el pasado. Hablando de todo y de nada, cosas banales y cosas serias. Me contabas la teoría que tenías detrás del juego que te gustaba tanto y yo te escuchaba embelesado. Me encantaba que me contaras cualquier cosa que amaras, podía ver ese brillo que tenían tus ojos negros.

Suspiré, otra cosa que extrañaba de ti fue añadida a la lista. Pero lo peor de todo es que yo sé que me haces daño, yo sé que no eres bueno para mí. Pero también yo sé que no lo hiciste con el propósito de dañarme, pero igual lo hiciste ¿No te diste cuenta que al negarme me hacías daño? ¿Qué no presentándome a tus amigos también? Me sentía sucio, repugnante. Claro, soy el chico busca pleitos, con unas estúpidas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas ¿no? ¿Eso pensabas de mí? ¿Tan repulsivo soy? Y tú ex, para que hablar de ello. Gaara quedó devastado cuando terminaron, no nos dejó tranquilos ningún segundo (aunque lo entiendo, él te amaba y de un momento a otro ese amor se acabó) Pero ¿Por qué lo elegías por sobre mí? ¿Por qué te preocupaba lo que el pensara por sobre nuestra relación?

Pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso, ya no importaba. Pronto iba a morir. Me encontraba en un hospital de la ciudad de Tokio. Tengo una enfermedad que es incurable. Eso no lo sabía. Me enteré hace poco y por ello tuve que hospitalizarme. Llevo ya una semana aquí y recién me arme el valor de mandarte un correo contándote lo sucedido. La verdad me gustaría pasar mi último momento contigo. Siempre pensé en que si yo moría o si caía muy enfermo tú estarías a mi lado… creo que hoy llegó el día de saber. Pero no te apareciste, ni hoy ni al otro día, ni al siguiente. Suspire decepcionado. Pensé que me querrías lo suficiente para dejar todo de lado y despedirte de mí como correspondía.

Quizás yo no era la persona correcta para ti, quizás tú no eres la persona correcta para mí. Quizás no era el tiempo correcto para nosotros. Pero estuvimos juntos igualmente, aunque todos se opusieran, aunque nuestros amigos no querían nuestra relación, aunque tu hermano me odiara un poco (siempre le tuvo más estima a Gaara, lo sé) Pero aun así... Toso bruscamente, me queda muy poco tiempo. Me cuesta más respirar y moverme. Me ponen una naricera que proporciona el oxígeno que me hace falta. Me ponen suero, medicamentos, antibióticos y nada funciona. Un terapeuta viene a mover mis articulaciones, porque ya no tengo fuerzas para mover las mías, me sienta al borde de la cama y me da un fuerte mareo y ganas de vomitar, ya no estoy acostumbrado. Hace días que no salgo de la cama, me cambian de posición, me bañan, tengo pañales, pienso poco pero lo único que pienso es en ti. No puedo tomar agua, problemas deglutorios dicen, tomo un jugo que parece jalea, no tengo hambre, no como nada, me ponen una sonda nasogástrica para alimentarme, tengo sueño constantemente. Me muero y no puedo verte… Tocan la puerta, digo un débil pase y te veo ¿estaré soñando? ¿Estaré alucinando?

Me dices que te vayas tranquilo, que lo hice bien, que fui un excelente alumno (aunque sé que no es así) un excelente amigo y pareja, que me quieres mucho, que era su sol y que lo sentía por hacerme tanto daño. Sonreí débilmente, alargue mi mano para tomarle la suya, quería sentirlo por última vez. El me tomó mi mano y me sonrió también.

-Dobe-me dijo con dulzura, me acarició el pelo. Cerré los ojos y no los volví a abrir. Podía irme en paz, sabía que él me había querido, que nada fue en vano.


End file.
